fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Knuckles (Smash V)
Knuckles (ナックルズ・ザ, Knuckles) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V as a paid DLC Character. He is part of the 5th and final Ballot Pack which was released on December 24, 2020. "A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is not important. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a true and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals." He is confirmed to have no alternate costume. He is voiced by Travis Willingham and Nobutoshi Canna in japanese. Attributes Can Wall Cling/Jump Can glide, but only for a small amount of time Very Strong Attacks Quick on the ground Agile combined with Medium-Heavy weight Up B does not go very far vertically. Although strong, does not have very effective combo throws (down throw is the only truly viable one, but not so effective against better DI) so relies heavily on raw damage Some of his really strong attacks come out quite slow Summary Knuckles is really what you’d get when you’re given a more aggressive and brawler-styled, less-spin dash reliant Sonic. Most of his moves are taken from Sonic Battle and various other Sonic games. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size About the same height as Sonic. Taunts SIDE - Knuckles folds his arms while chuckling. UP - Knuckles punches his fists together saying “I’m just warming up!” DOWN - Knuckles stands straight pointing his thumb at himself saying “Bring it on!” Character Selection Screen Animation Knuckles winds up his arm saying “Let’s do it!” On Screen Appearance Knuckles enters the stage in ball form from the foreground and flexes a arm forward. Victory Animations Knuckles glides downwards slamming fist first into the ground then kneels throwing a thumbs up saying “Guess that’s about it!”. Knuckles spin charges onto the scene, stops, the punches his fist upward with his eyes closed, smirking, saying “Alright!” Knuckles shifts his back quickly toward the screen, folds his arms then faces back saying “Give it up!” Resembles his victory animation from the Sonic Advance Ice Mountain Zone level. Losing Animation Knuckles is seen clapping with his head turned away. Crowd Cheer “Knock Knock! It’s Knuckles!” Victory Theme The origin of this theme is from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), which itself is an orchestrated remix of the tune that plays when Sonic passed an Act in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Shared with Sonic Fighting Stance Resembles his fighting stance from Sonic Battle. He’s seen standing, moving his legs, with his fists up. Idle Poses Knuckles puts a hand on his hip, then taps the ground with a foot. Knuckles folds his arm and chuckles slightly. Walk Simply walks with fists ready. Dash Quite Similar to Sonic’s with the exception that he holds his fists out forward. A bit slower than Sonic’s. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer Knock Knock To be added. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters